This application relates to hanger assemblies adapted for binding or hanging objects, which hanger assemblies include a length of strap and one or more locking members for releasably attaching portions of the strap together.
Many such hanger assemblies are known which include a length of stiff, flexible strap having a plurality of through openings along its length, and a locking member adapted to be inserted through two or more of the openings to join portions of the strap together and thereby form loops in the strap. Such loops can either form ties to hold objects together, or provide a means by which objects may be hung from a support or conveniently carried.
In one such known prior art hanger assembly the locking member included spaced button-like portions mounted at opposite ends of a shaft; and the spaced openings in the strap include major opening portions of sufficient diameter to pass one of the button-like portions through the strap, and a slot portion extending in one or both directions along the strap from the major opening portion which slot portion will not pass the button-like portions. The strap may be formed into a loop (either around an object or objects or in space), two of the openings on opposite ends of the loop can be placed opposite each other, one button-like portion of the locking member can be inserted through the opposite major opening portions of the opposite openings, and the shaft between the button-like portions can be slid into the slot portions of the opposite openings so that the button-like portions are adjacent the outer surfaces of the strap portions to hold the strap portions together. By this method one, two, or more loops may be formed with the strap to afford binding objects together, hanging an object or objects from a support, or providing a handle to conveniently carry bound objects.
Another such known prior art hanger assembly uses a locking member like that described above; however, the strap is of elastic material, the openings are circular and have about the same diameter as the shaft of the locking member, and the button-like portions of the locking member are moved through the openings by elastically deforming the strap material around the opening.
Neither of these hanger assemblies provides as strong and positive an engagement between the locking member and the strap as may be desired for some applications, however, because of the possibility that forces applied to the strap can, in the case of the stiff, flexible strap, cause the locking member to bend generally triangular portions of the strap between the major opening and slot portions of the openings and thereby allow the button-like portions to escape; or, in the case of the elastic strap, that forces applied to the strap can enlarge the openings and allow the button-like portions to escape.